In The Shadows
by DAsDesiredRose
Summary: New and Improved, a child stolen from the Silver Millenium, destined to live in the shadow of The Princess, But fate has a different plan for her life..... Read to find out. chapter 1 now up.
1. prologue

Hey everyone, I know you're extremely mad at me for pulling the plug on I.T.S version 1 but I decided it needed a total make over because I wasn't getting reviews and I had already got it into my mind I couldn't work on it until I started over from scratch. SO, here it is… drum roll please…… In The Shadows: book one in the Vulcan Princess Trilogy- Prologue.  
Enjoy and tell me how you like it. Better or worse, ya know?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: A Ball tonight of all nights…. It's a bad omen, the new earth, earth in total darkness…. It's a bad omen…: Thought a mysterious guest as she swirled her glass of Moon Wine around, peering into it with a frown, as if its contents held some glimmer of the future but unwilling to share its insight. Staying in the shadows is where she was most comfortable since it was her job to see but not be seen. Setsuna, allowed in civilian attire for the special occasion, was dressed in a somber black dress fitting the formal occasion. The dress had a tight bodice with the straps hanging loose on her shoulders; it flared a bit at the hips enough to give it the look of a regular ball gown but the length of it gave it an advanced look for the time she was in but looked absolutely stunning on her and her alone. Laughter could be heard all around as they waited for the desired proclamation. They awaited the birth of their future Queen.  
Looking towards the ballroom doors she shook her head dismissing the idea of an intruder as one of the children wanting to see what the adults were doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures enter the ground floor of the Moon Palace. The Taller figure looked towards her young partner.  
'Remember, Tecora, to stay in the shadows. We are to avoid killing anyone, it's not in our mission,' she mind spoke. 

'Yes First General,' Tecora replied, giving a faint nod.

Accepting her agreement, the general set the pace, flitting from shadow to shadow as silent as a panther. Passing a slightly open door, the general paused as she heard laughter coming from the room. : What a waste of energy, but being so close to the sun they can afford to be wasteful, unlike us…: shaking her head of the bitter thoughts, she continued towards the stairs looking for the silver door that marked the beginning of the Queen's Chambers. Just as they reached the top of the stairs they heard the wail of a babe and hugged the shadow of the stairs like a glove, watching as the page ran past. A few moments later a great cheer was heard from the ball room. Coming up to Her Highness' room, the partners heard a second wail accompany the first. The General motioned for Tecora to enter as she started to chant softly, drawing runes in the air in time with each syllable.

Tecora Slipped inside the inner suit and stole up to the crib of the first born while the maids and the midwife were busy with the second child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasping, Setsuna dropped her glass of Moon Wine and ran for the door but it was too late. The child was born and the people of the Moon Kingdom were thronging the door to greet the messenger barring her way to the Queen. Despite her threats and curses at the people who refused to acknowledge her presence much less her pleas for them to move, she knew it was too late, the child would die at the hands of an assassin before she could reach them. The messenger arrived eliciting a great cheer from nobles and commoners alike, drowning out the strangled sob of the Senshi of Time still struggling to break free and get to the great door. Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard a second wail to accompany the first.  
"No…NOOO! Get OUT OF MY WAY!" Calling the Garnet Rod, she forcefully moved the crowd away from her, not caring who she insulted. As she finally reached to great door and made her way out she saw one of the assassins carrying a lifeless bundle in her arms and a second chanting in a strange language she barely recognized as she stumbled to the floor, the sign of Pluto flared to life on her forehead as her world turned dark and finally gave up the struggle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping into the Queens suits the partner kept to the walls as the handmaids and mid-wife were busy with the second child. Coming up to the first-born's bassinette, she looked around to make sure that no one was looking.  
: A girl child, good: she thought as she ran her hand over the baby's frame the child went still. Placing her fingers on the babe's forehead a new symbol flared to life on top of the crescent moon symbol, that of the kingdom of Valcon. Picking up the limp babe, she made the bassinette look fresh and new, wiping all traces of the child off it.  
As she left the room she saw that the second child was being brought into the light of day and raised the bundle in her arms so the second-born could see.  
: a pity, the sister you shall never know, the twin she will not see grow, in shadows thisone shall hide but in light that one shall fly: the partner thought as she lew silently down the hall towards the entrance of this great palace, The outline still chanting beside her. Joining the chant, the Child they held in their possession faded from the minds and hearts of those in this kingdom. Passing the Ballroom door, a lone figure with a garnet orb staff rushed out only to be caught in the web of their spell. As she fell the symbol of Pluto flashed on her forehead.  
'She's going to remember…' Tecora told the outline.  
'Yes she will remember but she won't be able to do anything about it. No one will believe her if she tells people the Crown Princess was stolen because, though an unexpected surprise, there was a second child… no Tecora, she will do nothing if she remembers… she is the one who guards time and knows that it is taboo to change time… - mental chuckle- '  
Bowing her head to her elder, they left the surface of the moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark Kingdom at the edge of the solar system the two assassins had teleported into a black shrouded thrown room. Removing their masks revealed a woman with dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes holding a child and a tall redhead with golden brown eyes bowing before their monarchs dressed in black.  
"Your highness, may we present to you, Your Daughter." Tecora rose and handed the child to her 'mother.  
Beaming with pride, the Queen stood and proclaimed, "Behold your new heir, Princess Erora Destinia of Valcon"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, much better! I'm finally writing it the way I want it! Starting from the Silver Millennium and THEN the present day (makes for a much longer story and fills in the blanks lol) review tell me how you like it and if I see at least 5 reviews in my inbox by Friday night you'll have a new chapter by next Tuesday if not… then I'll get it out when I get it out deal? Deal. Thank you to the ASMR staff who have have been patient with my thick headedness. ( and you guys here owe them a big thanks because if it weren't for them i woulnd't have rewrote the second scene :P )

C ya'll Later,

Desired Rose


	2. The Accident and The Wonder

Thank you for those of you who reviewed both online and offline! And for those of you who read online, I'm sorry to say that I made a little tiny mistake and if you don't remember that then YEA! Lol, but I had made a 'memo to self' note in the prologue to remember a name because I thought it was cool and would use it later on lol. So yeah, you'll see that name again but there's not going to be a quiz on it or anything lol. Again I apologize for that mistake and it just makes it worse for me to catch them b4 it's too late because I do my own editing and editing to me is " ok… no red squiggly marks so it's good!' lol ' I'm probably going to appoint my best friend because she's writer herself and would catch or at least ask me what my madness is all about lol… and enough of the AN you just want to read the chapter so here it is! Enjoy and remember I still require 5 reviews b4 you get another chapter. : )and sorry for the delay for update,Fan fic was being... i don't know but itwouldn't letme update until today... enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I.T.S Chapter 1 The Accident and the wonder 7 years later…  
"Why do I have to go? I don't want to meet the ambassadors' from Out Kingdom, they're so pale! They're Like Ghosts, Isha!" Whined a petite child as she tried to wiggle free from her nursemaids' death drip on her wrist.

"Because as future queen of Valcon it's your duty to greet the ambassadors, that's why. Now stop struggling Erora!"

"NO! I'm not going and you can't MAKE ME, Humph!" Erora grunted as she kicked out at her would-be task master as hard as she possible could, causing her maid to wince and loosen her grip. Seizing the opportunity, Erora wrenched her arm free and ran for the safety of the gardens, tears streaming down her churbish cheeks.

"How dare she try and force me to meet those awful people again! They were horrid the last time to me and who got punished? ME! ... No, I won't give them another chance to humill…humiate… Hum-il-li-ate me again!" Sniffing periodically as she ranted, failing to notice the guard coming up behind her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A high pitched scream could be heard in the Queen's Chambers' on the opposite side of the castle, closely followed by a deeper, more muffled scream of pain and terror.

"Oh no, ERORA!" Dropping her needle work, the Queen gathered her skirts and fled down the hall leading to the Great Hall. Taking the stairs two at a time she flew through the door to the left of the Great Hall and nto the gardens closely followed by the King (wearing a furious scowl).

"Erora! … Erora Destinia, You answer your mother right now!" The Queen shouted half panicked and half angered.

Muffled sobs indicated she was in front of them towards the ountains. Walking swiftly, so not to over alarm the servants, they came upon their daughter and gasped at the sight that greeted them,

"I-I-I didn't mean it Mama! Hiccup I didn't! I- he..." Sobs finally took control back from the child, doubling her over her knees with the force of them.

Erora was huddled in the corner of the alcove near the fountain with a guard sprawled against a tree trunk unconscious. The Princess had used her telekinesis against a royal guard.

Marching over to the young girl, the queen snatched her up off the ground.

"How dare you use your powers in public AND on a Royal Guard! You know the rules young lady," Smack! "Now go with Ishasta and clean up. Count yourself lucky that you are my only child and that this man will live!" The Queen shoved the child into the waiting arms of her nursemaid.

Erora rubbed her stinging cheek and glared at her mother with firry magenta eyes. Sniffing quietly, she lifted her head and straightened her shoulders like she'd been taught since birth, she shook off her nurse and entered the castle like a queen while the crowd hushed and parted before her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In The privacy of their living quarters, the Queen openly cried in her husbands' arms.

"I don't know what to do Oren. She is becoming more like Selenity than I thought she'd be. Did you see the way she commanded the crowd with just her presence? And her powers! They scream her Lunarian birth right!" The Queen worried.

"So? If word gets back to the Queen of the Silver Alliance she will just think it a great coincidence. Remember our own birth right Beloved," King Oren chucked under his queens' chin, "The Lunarians only remember one child being born. Add to that the fact that we don't belong to the Alliance, Erora cannot be discovered nor will she discover them since we are on the out most edge of that system, not to mention that it is forbidden for her to even think about leaving this planet"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

: If he says one thing wrong to me I'll knock him flat, I don't care what mother says: Erora thought angrily as she walked determinedly down the hall to the reception room. She had dressed nicely for this occasion (nothing else would do for a princess such as herself), a beautiful soft pink gown with a darker pink rose embroidered into the dress to match her magenta eyes, a golden band secured the dress to fit snugly on her budding hips to make the dress flare out around her. Her mane of golden-blonde hair was secured behind her ears in a smart twist making her look older than her 7 years with a circlet to finish the royal look.

Throwing her shoulders back and lifting her head, she proudly entered the Portal Room to await the entrance of the most vial boy in the universe. Nodding hello to the guards she leaned against the wall awaiting the tell-tall sign of the portal being activated.

: Why do I have to be here? Why couldn't General Sestina be here to greet him? She's the first general in the land after all! She has loads more diplomatic experience than I do: Sigh: I wanna go play in the gardens... Grrr… where is the little brat? He's late and he's unfortunately always on time… oh well! I'll just be on my…: Just as she was about to leave the room the portal flared to life, dashing her hopes. Groaning silently, she put on her fake court-smile as she'd been taught and straightened her dress a bit before folding her hands in front of her. : If there's a God out there… please, just strike me dead now before I endure this torture…:

"On behalf of their Majesties, the King and Queen of Valcon, I would like to welcome you and your emissaries to Valcon, Prince Diamond," Erora recited just as she had been taught and curtsied at the end. Rising up, she gestured to the door, "if you'll all follow me, I will gladly show you to your rooms and then escort you to the thrown room, this way." Taking a left outside the Portal Door, she walked briskly towards the west wing. : Maybe I can get away with putting them up in the west wing; I don't want Diamond anywhere near me…: But alas, this was not to be for when she rounded the corner to the main stairway, the housekeeper came around the corner.

"Oh Your Highness! I've had the guest rooms in the East Wing prepared for our guests." She beamed with pride as if she had just done a great and mighty thing before she curtsied and left to do her other chores. :oooo! That witch! She knows I don't like Diamond: She fumed inwardly while barely keeping a serene face. "Thank you, Hikara, for informing me of this. I had thought that my parents had agreed on the west wing but I must have been mistaken…" she smiled tightly, "this way please gentlemen…" A chuckle was heard from behind her. Glancing back, her eyes narrowed as Diamond strode to catch up with her and making it look graceful.

"What, were you planning on letting us, the ambassadors of the Black Moon Kingdom in the Gala Galaxy, stay in the west wing when it's tradition for guests of royal blood to stay in the east, right under the royal rooms? I'd hope you were more generous than that Princess." He concluded his statement by snaking his arm around my shoulder and leaned down to whisper for my ears only, "after all, you are my future bride; you might as well start getting used to it."

Gritting her teeth, Erora seethed…: How DARE HE: "Remove yourself from my person or I will remove it for you forcefully…"

"Now Erora, is that any way to talk to your suitor?" He smirked knowingly. : Oooooohhh, do I hate that smirk: You know good and well I'm not of age for a suitor nor old enough for my parents or yours to be thinking of an alliance marriage! Now I will say it again, Remove yourself or I will do it for you" Erora growled out, full and ready to face her mother if it meant getting one good beating in on this toad.

"Oh, you don't really mean that E.D…." he said trying to move forward with her up the stairs.

: That's IT I've HAD IT: Gritting her teeth she shoved him off her and flung her arm away from her body sending Diamond into the wall. "That's for not learning manners!" she said angrily, as he hit the ground with 'Thunk!' to emphasizing manners. Flicking her wrist upwards, she sent Diamond to kiss the ceiling "This is for calling me ED!" Sweat started to build up on her forehead as her concentration started to slip. "And this is for thinking I'd ever marry a sniveling snake like you!" she screamed as she lost her control over him allowing him to fall the rest of the way to the floor.

Turning to the delegates she smiled kindly as they huddled in fear before her. "Because you have done nothing to me I will allow you to forget this ever happened. Good night." Waving her hand before them, the men crumpled to the ground in an undignified manner.

As her senses starting to return to her, she looked over the scene that she had just caused, "Oh no… no! What have I done? Mother is going to have me banished for sure this time!" Falling in a heap to the ground, she buried her head in the knees. "Someone help! Please, please take me away"  
sobbing into her knees, she never realized that her crescent birthmark shone brightly under the Vulcan one and had orbed her to the Center of the Silver Millennium's Garden. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Moon Kingdom's library the five inner kingdom princesses' were being school in history at the moment. Noticing that one of his pupils was distracted, Artemis decided to punish her with answering the next question.  
"Princess Serenity, in B.S.M 20 what were all the planets like?" he waited patiently for her answer as he leisurely paced in front of the chalkboard. Silence greeted him while waiting for her reply, "Serenity..." giggles from the other girls could be heard, "SERENITY!" He shouted as he shook the girl out of her daydream.

"Yes Artemis? Oh, umm, the planets were in chaos, civil war had broken out on many of the planets centuries before Queen Selenity I(one) brought peace and order out of the violence and chaos…" she stated absentmindedly, gazing out the window.

Artemis closing his slack jaw manually stuttered, "Oh umm, v-very good Your Highness, I'm impressed…." Muttering to himself he turned back to the chalkboard and started writing out the next lesson.

"Sere, were on the moon did you wander off to?" her 2nd cousin, Princess Minako of Venus, asked in a giggling voice.

"There's someone in the gardens…" she whispered almost too low for Venus to catch as she got out of her chair and ran for the door.

"Serenity come back!" Minako started to get up after her but was stopped by a hand holding her back. Looking down she saw Raye shake her head.

"She won't hurt our princess."

"You've seen it? You've seen this and you didn't tell me! Mars I can't believe you!" Venus shouted at her, "What if your vision was wrong Raye? What then? Forewarned is forearmed…" shaking her head she lost her serious face and sat in her chair sulking like the seven year old she is. "I'm supposed to be the leader of this group…" she muttered to Artemis's owlish ears.

"You have quiet a long way to go if you want to achieve that role, Princess, so I advise you to get your head out of the clouds and back into books….. Where did Serenity go"  
"She ummm… had to use the Lady's Room, Art! She'll be back in two shakes of a cows' tails!" Everyone groaned at her misquote.

"Well, let's get back to our studies ladies. Now, who can tell me what planet was the first to enter the Silver Alliance"  
-  
After leaving the Library Serenity ran towards the Royal Gardens. : Who is this person that I feel tugging on my heart? And her pain! I feel like my hearts about to burst with its heaviness: Coming upon the Gardens, Serenity made a Bee-line towards the central fountain in the center of the Maze. She stopped when she heard the heart wrenching sobs that brought her out there in the first place. The girl was huddled on the ground under the Jupiter oak tree on the left of the fountain. The girl had a soft rose pink gown on with hair as golden as her own. : She's my age:  
-  
: How could I have been so stupid? Letting that good for nothing prince get the best of me! I knew better, and now, now mother and father will be very displeased with me… I've got to get out of here! But I've nowhere to go…' Sobs wracked her body as she continued to worry over what her parents are going to do her as soon as they found her with Diamond unconscious beside her.

Feeling small arms go around her, Erora was startled out of her wallowing and looked up into the face of a shinning angel.

"You can stay here if you want." The Angel said.

Looking around her for the first time, Erora's head started to spin as she saw that she wasn't in the halls of Valcon. Instead she was in a maze of some sort with a fountain in the center surrounded by five trees of different shape, sizes and substance. The one on the North part of the maze was made of rippling water, on the East a tree of ruby red fire that stretched out towards the heavens with its flames. The one on the South-East was of pure Gold with fruit in the shape of hearts. In the South-West there was a silver tree that bore no fruit and lastly the one they were under was a gigantic oak tree that nearly dominated the circle.

'Where am I? ...' Erora asked herself in awe only to hear the girl next to her giggle. "You're on the Moon of course! Where else would you be?"

"The Moon? You mean… you mean I'm in the Silver Kingdom! I'm forbidden to be here! If my parents find out…" shaking slightly Erora shook her head, "No, I won't think of them, but… how did I get here? The last thing I remember was beating that snobby prince to a pulp and then…" biting her lip, Erora fought the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"I don't know how you got here but you are here so that's all that counts!" Bubbled Serenity, "My name is Serenity, what's yours?"

"Pri… Erora, My name's Erora. Hey you have a crescent moon on your forehead like me but where is your sign of Valcon? And how did you know what I was saying in my head? I wasn't talking…." Erora gasps, "OH, I'M SOO SORRY! I didn't mean to mind touch with you! I've never been able to mind-touch anyone at home…"

"It's my birthmark silly, so of course I have one! But it's weird that you have one too, because only the people born of the Lunar Royal Family have this birthmark… we should go ask Mommy!" Jumping up Serenity dragged Erora to her feet and lead her down the path to the castle.

"You didn't answer my question Serenity… How did you hear me?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before either." She shrugged and grinned at Erora over her shoulder. "Now stop being a slowpoke and come on"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! 5 pages! That's amazing! Yes I know it was a very different tone than the prologue was but hey, it was a chapter about 7 year olds! And I actually should have made it more childlike but I thought I'd spare you that as much as possible! Please review!  
Desired Rose Time to thank those who took the time to review for me!

Insanekittyeatstheworld: Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter kept you as interested as the prologue did! It gets better I promise!

ToesieWoesie: Thanks gurl! I'm glad you liked it but next time read the whole thing lol! hope work and everything works out for you chica!

Draysgirl1: says sweetly and that's why I made you my beta reader dear blinks innocently now I don't have to go through the torture of looking at my comp. 1 book and making sure all my periods, semicolons,  
colons and sentence structures are correct, cuz I have you! Muahahahahahahahaha! You feel bad but you shouldn't because you've got a beta. : P.


End file.
